The weirdest Inuyasha story ever
by Darkinuyashagrl
Summary: shippo appears from a star, Kiara thinks Inuyasha is a father this story is just plain weird read it. Only one chap up so far but i will update soon


**( before you read this story I would like to say this story is my friends and I told her i would put it on Fan fiction so here it is.)  
**

**Inuyasha jumped from place to place wondering where Kagome was. Finally he found the hot springs where Kagome was. Kagome was sitting in the water relaxing. Inuyasha landed on the ground near the spring behind a tree. But he made a mistake because he landed on a twig making a snapping sound. Kagome heard the sound and turrned around frightened. She looked around fast. " Who's there?" She called out. She grabbed her towel off the ground and held it up to her chest. Inuyasha snickered as an idea popped into his head. (inside Inuyasha's mind: -hamster running on a wheel- -light bulb goes on- -he gets an idea!- j/k) Inuyasha came out running at Kagome growling like a bear. She ran naked out of the hot spring dropping the towel on the ground. Putting a towel on is one thing but running out of a hot spring naked is another thing for Inuyasha. He blacked out. **

**Kagome was hidding behind a tree. When she saw who did i she smiled frightened. " Inuyasha." she cried. "are you okay?" Inuyasha, still sleeping, rolled himself all over the ground with his hands over his eyes. Kagome grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. She put Inuyasha's head on her lap and combed her fingers through his hair. She starred at his face. She couldn't resist his beautiful amazing face. She was about to kiss him but he stood up knocking her backwards. Inuyasha blinked seeing something wrong. Kagome looked annoyed beyond belief. Kagome hugged him tight strangling him. "kagome...uh let gooo!" Inuyasha said struggling. " I WAS WORRIED!" Kagome said starting to get annoyed. " you were..uh...worried?" Inuyasha asked slightly blushing. She let go and hugged him again. Inuyasha didn't do anything he let her hug him. He scratched his head with his hand. His ear moved along with his nose. " huh?" he heard something. **

**Suddenly a falling star coming down near them. Inuyasha watched as it got closer and closer. Once it started coming really close he realized something...it was headed for Kagome. " KAGOME WATCH OUT!" Inuyasha yelled tackling her to be the big hero. Kagome cried out "What the?" before she could finish her last sentence, Inuyasha had already tackled her into the hot spring. She got a big bump on her head because she had hit the bottom. She stood up. "Inuyasha SIT!" She shouted angry. Inuyasha hit the ground hard. " I was trying to save your life!" Inuyasha yelled back. save me? Kagome thouht as she started laughing. "Save you from that!" Inuyasha pointed to a star in the sky. "that is so...woah a shooting star! Let's make a wish!" Kagome said smiling. The star kept getting closer and closer until it fell on the ground but the power of the fall was so powerful water flew out of the hot spring soaking them. Kagome notticed something also very strange...the star had fallen in the shape of a person. **

**A young boy came up from the hole. "where am I?" he asked jumping out of the hole. 'how could you survive that without a scratch?" Kagome asked starring. "why do you ask?" The boy said stretching his legs side to side. "because...its weird.." Kagome stated. "I'm strong. Even stronger than Dog man over there." The boy said smirking. "why you little!" Inuyasha said shocked. "you know Inuyasha he might be right. No one should be able to live after a fall like that." Kaogme relaxed. "Who's side are you on Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. " I'm on your side Inuyasha...but I'm on his too." Kagome stretched. "You two no fight." Shippo stated. "yea hes right inuyasha we shouldnt fight." Kagome said spreading her arms out wide. Inuyasha thought she was gonna appologize by hugging him. so he opened his arms wide like Kagome. But Kagome hugged **_the boy_**. And he hugged himself. "hey what about me!" **

**Inuyasha complained. **

**"My name is Shippo." shippo said as a tail appeared out of his pants. Inuyasha closed his eyes and started to walk away. " Hey, Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome asked. " I don't know somewhere away from that thing I guess." Inuyasha said laughing under his breath. "Hey I'm not a thing! I'm a fox!" Shippo yelled at him pointing at him with his finger. "Inuyasha stop joking around." Kagome said. "what do I care? You're not on my side." Inuyasha said sadly. He walked away. "Did I do something wrong?" Shippo asked scratching his back. " No shippo you did nothing wrong...I did..." Kagome said sadly. **

**( The story doesnt seem weird yet. But in the next few chaps it gets really really strange. Kiara thinks Inuyasha is her father in the third chap. I TELL NO MORE!) **


End file.
